


friends and lovers

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Falling in love with your best friend, Friends and Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Rumbelle Prompt, Tumblr Prompts, Undefined Relationship, after sex - Freeform, in morings light, loney hearts, love after heartbreak, the moring after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: written for a monthly rumbelling.March prompt:Non-Smut: Best friends to lovers.after spending the night together, belle contemplates her now complicated relationship with her best friend turned lover.they'd gone from close friends to lovers unexpectedly. they weren't looking for anything romantic things had quickly got out of hand.





	friends and lovers

belle woke just after dawn to the blinding sunlight shining in her eyes. turning on her side she opened her eyes to find her best friend still sleeping in her bed. naked, 

'so that really happened' 

needing some space and to put some clothes on belle quietly crawled out of bed and put on his discarded shirt from last night.she sat down on her windowsill and stared at the sleeping man in her bed.her former friend turned lover.

they were close friends turned to lovers.unexpectedly. they weren't looking for anything romantic last night truth be told they were both just lonely.seeking some company to pass the long lonely hours but after nearly two bottles of red wine things quickly got out of hand. fast,

she wasn't even sure who had made the first move? she remembered that they were on the couch in her living room drinking wine and watching a lord of the rings marathon and..she had turned to look at him. he wasn't completely engrossed by the movie by any means but he was trying for her.the sweet man! actually, she may have started it.and now where did that leave them.one amazing night of sex then back to being just friends or were they something more or were they lovers now? 

although she had practically known the man her whole life she never really knew him. until a few months a go when she was going through a hard time. her boyfriend the man she thought she was going to marry had broken her heart to pieces. it was while she was struggling with her heartbreak that she accidentally struck up this unexpected friendship and although she couldn't really explain it. just being around him made things easier. he made her laugh and forget her heartbreak for awhile.and he seemed to enjoy her companionship as well.he was lonely she could tell that much even though he never said it. he would never admit it but she could feel it.the poor man had been living alone for so long that he almost forgot how to socialize. well, that wasn't entirely true.but still his social skills left a lot to be desired for. he was a quiet reserved older man who had walled off his heart years ago.

but not with her. with her he was different..they spent long hours together in his shop.engaged in long witty conversations about books about everything.he made her laugh and she made him laugh.

belle gazed at the man in her bed his long graying hair a disheveled mess the endearing sight making her smile. he was a unconventionally handsome man. and he..has been so sweet and kind to her.letting her cry on his shoulder all this time and expecting nothing in return except her company. yes when she thought about it she was most likely the one to make the first move last night. he was everything to her when had that happened? when had she started to have those kind of feelings for her friend? her best friend.

she ruined everything between them.

she sighed wishing that last night had never happened but that wasn't what she really wanted. if she were being honest with herself she wanted to crawl back into bed with him. and breath him in, and kiss his jawline she smiled at the thought feeling a little giddy remembering everything they'd did last night.

last night she'd kissed every inch of him, felt his gentle caress on her naked body.last night he had been inside her.

she bit her lip to keep from grinning like a idiot.maybe she hadn't really thought of him as just her friend in a long time.when had that happened? when had her feelings of friendship deepen into something more? when did the stupid man worm his way into her broken heart, he was in her veins now she could feel him there in her soul. 

she shook her head she had it bad now! she'd never felt this much for anyone before.

one word from him.just one word from him and...

the man in her bed stirred turning onto his back.he opened his warm brown eyes and she saw the dazed look of confusion on his face.she could see the confusion in his eyes the uncertainty of where he was and how he got here? and then realization dawning on him. 

she had to suppress her giggle. he was adorable,

he turned his head and looked up at her, "hay." he gruffly muttered.

her fingers itch to ruffle his tousled hair and run her fingers through his long gray streaks that she secretly adored. 

"hay." she replied with a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> look at me, posting a monthly rumbelling fic with 10-days left in the month! for once I'm early! lol but, I still have the smutty prompt to-do, so..
> 
> the prompts for march are:
> 
> Non-Smut: Best friends to lovers
> 
> Smut: Having a wet dream and calling the other’s name during it


End file.
